The Doctor's Daughter
by KatGames
Summary: The Doctor has found a new companion! There's only one thing they don't know about each other. She's his daughter. In my first fan fiction on her explore time and space with the Doctor and his new companion Kat as they find out the truth about each other! Disclaimer-I don't own "Doctor Who" Rated T for mild language and action!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kat's P.O.V.

Location: London, England, Earth

Time: Present; 2013

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, which I forgot to turn off. It is fall break the one time during fall almost everybody likes. All of a sudden I hear a loud VROOM-VROOM-VROOM outside of my house. I jump up and hurriedly get dressed in a leather jacket, a purple tank-top, purple jeans, and black combat boots. Then I rush outside and look around for where the mysterious noise came from. I didn't see anything but a blue police box. I remember doing a report when I was in eighth grade about the police boxes that were usual in 1960's Britain. There is never any police boxes anymore in Great Britain except every once and a while you will stumble across one. Usually not a blue one. I examine the police box, there was nothing unusual about it except the windows were off. All of a sudden a strange man walks out with a bow tie, and a weird red hat on. He quickly pushes the hat off his head.

"Who are you," he asks. I notice the strangeness of the man then, I realize that he was a complete stranger and take a step back.

"Why should I tell you," I ask. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, now who are you," he replies.

"Kat," The Doctor or whoever he is wasn't hesitant of telling me everything that was going on. I finally I had to stop him.

"Wait," I yell. "Slow down. What?"

"You humans, you never keep up," He replies. It took me a second to process what he said. He said humans as if he wasn't human.

"So, you're saying you aren't human," I say rasing my eyebrows. He realized that I had caught him saying humans. He acted as if that have never happened before.

"Ah," he laughed. "I like you. Well maybe I'm not human. How do you feel about that?'

"I don't know, how do you want me to act?" I was shocked. This was the strangest man I have ever met. The Doctor looked surprised at this remark. The Doctor moved closer and whispered in my ear probably the strangest thing ever, and thats along time, going to be whispered in my ear.

"Come with me,"The Doctor whispered. "Travel with me. Any time, any space." I let that soak in. Staring at the Doctor I reply with a simple nod. The Doctor smirked at me he had a look in his eye like he was confused. Confused about me, like he recognized me. Obviously I didn't know him that well but, it seemed like the Doctor knew more about me than I did him.

"Geronimo," he grinned at me. The Doctor grabs my arm and he pulls me into the police box. I gasp as I was yanked into the police box.

"It's bigger on the inside," I say shocked. The Doctor started chuckling and seemed very, and I mean very, happy.

"Welome to the T.A.R.D.I.S." he laughed. He spun some wheels, pulled some levers, and pushed some buttons and I again heard the loud VROOM-VROOM-VROOM. Then it dawned on me.

"This is a time-machine." I whisper. "T.A.R.D.I.S. it stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. You're a Time Lord, from the planet of Gallifrey. You're the last of your kind. You have an arch enemy called the Dalek's, their home planet is Skaro. You will take companions with you to travel through time and space. Your real name is- gone, gone nobody knows. I'm your next companion. How do I know all that?" I was shocked. The Doctor seemed shocked too. Maybe more than me.

"How do you know that," he questioned. "I didn't tell you that. I've never seen you before. HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!" The Doctor stared at me intensely. I racked my brain to try and figure out how I knew all of that. His tone of voice obviously means all of what I said was correct.

"I honestly don't know," I reply. Being confused is one thing I hate. At school I was the one who everyone adored, and everyone thought I was dumb I had F's in every class. Nope, that was the complete opposite of me I'm actually really smart, I have A's in all of my classes, I'm in advanced classes, and I am also part of my school's dram club. So I hate being confused.

"That is just ," he acted liked he was going to yell but smiled. "Fantastic. Well, go on Kat outside is the planet of Sienna. There's ten moons, the grass is purple, and the sky is green." The Doctor nods toward the door. I glance at the door. I couldn't help but think, What if this is a joke, that made me hesitate. After about ten seconds I walk toward the door. I reach out and turn the knob. The sky wasn't green, but a red(sorry I can't remember the exact color but I believe thats right) the ground a darker red.

"Are you sure this is the right place," I ask. Either the Doctor remembered it wrong, or we landed in the wrong place. The Doctor runs and looks out the door, pushing me to the side. All of a sudden I hear a scream, following by and robotic sounding voice screaming,"EXTERMINATE!"


	2. Note!

_**Hey guys!**_** Next chapter will be up soon hopefully. I'm really sorry that it's taking so long. I've been busy with school and stuff. Thank you all for being patient!**


End file.
